Yo también quiero ser feliz
by mayra swansea
Summary: Jessica Stanley se entera que Bella se casa con Edward Cullen. ¿Cuál creen que es su reacción? ONESHOT/ Romance Jessica & Mike


Oneshot: Yo también quiero ser feliz

Sin decir a dónde iba, me subí al auto, no me importa si mi madre me regañaba después, una noticia me había caído como un balde de agua helada, más bien, un parte de matrimonio me había caído como una patada en el estómago.

Bella Swan se casaba, con el guapísimo, hermoso, rico e inalcanzable Edward Cullen. El nunca se fijó en mí, pero no era eso lo que me dolía, a pesar de todo, las personas se merecían ser feliz. Pero… yo también quiero ser feliz, nunca nadie me había tomado en serio, siempre que quería salir con alguien me evitaba, no soy fea, ni mucho menos mala… soy como cualquier persona que es egoísta en el fondo. Porque nadie me va decir que no lo es, porque sería una gran blasfemia.

Estacioné mi auto, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuve manejando, y en realidad no me importaba. Descendí a lo zombi de mi trasto, había una banca cerca del bosque, así que me senté ahí para tomar aire. ¿Acaso nadie me llegaría a querer? ¿Por qué motivo? ¿Será que la gente no busca el amor, si no lo encuentra de pronto y sin imaginarlo? Pues yo lo busco hasta debajo de las piedras. –_Que seas feliz, Bells-_ pensé, pues ella no es la dueña de mis desdichas, solo me ha echado limón en una herida abierta.

Una vez me acerqué a Eddie. Caso perdido.

Mi adolescencia, se iba a ir dentro de poco, solo unos años, y ya… habré perdido toda oportunidad. Me limpié las lágrimas, no sé en que momento había comenzado a llorar.

-¿Qué te sucede, Jessica?- preguntaron. Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con unos ojos azules escalofriantes.

-Mike-susurré, mis mejillas se tornaron rojas, el calor de mis orejas era insoportable, escondí la cara entre las manos, y todos los sentimientos se mesclaron, pena, vergüenza y el amor que sentía por ese chico.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó algo asustado. Moví la cabeza en forma negativa.

Sentí como se sentó a mi costado, poco a poco se fue aproximando. Abrí los ojos como platos. Michael Newton me estaba abrazando, mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado, y una de mis manos sin darme cuenta le estaba acariciando la mejilla.

-¿A ti no te da cosas, de que Bella y Eddie se casen?- pregunté en susurro.

-Por… ¿Por… qué? ¿Lo quieres? Quieres… ¿Quiéres a Cullen?- tartamudeó

-No- dije secamente –Solo que a ella alguien si la quiere, en cambio a mi…-

…-Yo te quiero y me rompe el corazón verte así, sufriendo, tienes la sonrisa más perfecta que he visto en mi vida así que la debes mostrar más seguido- Hizo que saltara en mi lugar, me separé de él y como tonta lo observé con ojos desorbitados.

-Me haces tan feliz- mascullé abalanzándome hacia él, sus brazos me envolvieron. Nuestros labios se tocaron y nos encerramos en nuestro mundo, solo existíamos los dos, mientras las lágrimas más dulces descendían de… nuestros ojos, sí, el estaba llorando también y me pareció de lo más tierno.

Se paró de un salto y me miró tiernamente.

-Pensé que me rechazarías- afirmó riendo y limpiándose el llanto antiguo.

-Me quieres, me quieres- dije mientras comenzaba a saltar como niña pequeña. Una tierna sonrisa se formó por su rostro. -¿Acaso no te gustaba Bella Swan?- acusé

La sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Jess ¿A quién de los chicos de la escuela no le gustó? Fue el juguete nuevo de un niño, no importa si me gusta ahora o no… la cosa es que yo T-E - A-M-O a ti, simplemente te deseo junto a mí hasta que el tiempo lo decida- Cada palabra mencionada me hacía entender que no me había equivocado al entregarle mi corazón y ahora mi vida.

* * *

**1 Mes después**

Sonó mi móvil. Corrí pisando firme para no caerme. – _Mike__ - _pulsé el botón verde y en el acto acerqué el celular a mi oreja.

-Amor- musitó bajito

-¿Qué pasa?- susurré divertida

-Estoy afuera esperando que salgas para irnos a la boda, tenemos que dar ánimos a nuestra amiga- inquirió

-Seguro ya voy-

*

*

La marcha nupcial sonaba, Edward Cullen estaba parado en el altar, estaba extremadamente perfecto, su cara resplandecía de alegría y sus ojos parecían estar inundados de lágrimas, pero luego descarté eso al ver la sonrisa tan grande que puso al ver a Bella, ella venía tomada de la mano del jefe Swan, sus pasos eran nerviosos, pero debía admitirlo… se veía extremadamente guapa y feliz. Su rostro la delataba… ella lloraba de alegría, Charlie depositó la mano de ella en la de su prometido. El padre de Angela dijo lo mismo que siempre, yo estaba pensando que Bella estaba cumpliendo el sueño de cualquier mujer, llegar de blanco al altar, con alguien que te ama y te amará siempre. Se besaron. La "Señora Cullen" se colgó de Edward, comencé a soltar risitas nerviosas ante la escena. Mike garraspó, mientras tomaba mi mano.

Toda la gente se abalanzó a los novios, nosotros esperamos que la gente se dispersara.

Bella pareció que se impresionó al vernos tomados de las manos. Me acerqué y la abracé, luego a Edward, que creo que se le había bajado la presión con todo este estrés.

La novia se dispuso a lanzar el bouquet y todas las chicas nos reunimos al fondo del salón.

-3, 2,1-contamos al unisono.

Bella arrojó el ramo fuertemente, salté como pude, pero lo terminó agarrando Angela. ¿Angela? Vaya si que tengo suerte. La gente se dispersó y yo me fui al lado de Mike.

-Saltaste como loca- dijo riendo entre dientes.

-Muy chistoso- mascullé amarga.

-Vamos afuera- indicó, jalándome suavemente del brazo, el aire estaba helado. El al notar eso me abrigó con un abrazo. Besó mi cabello.

-No es necesario un bouquet-

-¿Estoy borracha? Porque no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que me quieres decir- acusé separándome de él y viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Se arrodilló, mientras mi mandíbula estaba a punto de caer al suelo. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña caja plateada.

-Unamos nuestras vidas, Jess- murmuró mostrándome el anillo de compromiso.

Yo también tendría la felicidad. Yo también sería feliz… y no le envidiaría nada a nadie.

-Es lo que más deseo- alargué mi mano y el deslizó el aro por mi dedo anular. –Lo que he esperado siempre.


End file.
